


Baby, It's Fact

by riotgear



Category: Paramore, We Came As Romans (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotgear/pseuds/riotgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a friend. Only a friend. At least that's what she kept telling herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Warped 2011. You'll figure the rest out.

The summer heat had absorbed all their energy and was enough to tire them out even when they had done nothing but walk around. After spending an hour or so in the sun, it still allowed Hayley some time to rush to her bus, freshen up, then meet back with Kyle after ten minutes.

He was a friend. Only a friend. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

The pair sat in the back lounge of WCAR'S bus with guitars in their laps, spending most of the time giggling and telling stories more than actually playing the instruments. Not like that was the actual reason they wanted to sit so close to each other in the first place. It was apparent. And with their bandmates off going around and checking out the festival, they had more freedom to express it. 

"So, he's hanging out the window, drunk as hell, WHILE the bus is moving and he's yelling at us to let go of him," he explained,  "And we're like 'Andy you dumbass!' because eventually he almost fell out and killed himself. Note that he wasn't the only one intoxicated here."

She liked listening to his stories more than anything. Even with more humorous things like this, he got really into it. Hayley let out a laugh and shook her head at him. "All of you were drunk?"

"Yup."

"That explains a lot, then."

They chuckled together before drawing attention to the guitars once again, but instead of joining him, she watched closely as his fingers strummed and glided smoothly along the strings, then reached down to set the object next to her on the floor, the neck supported by the edge of the furniture. She found herself nodding her head to the tune, in unison with him. After a minute, he got bored, and set the guitar down just like she had. He sat up and looked over at the redhead, raising his eyebrows, a crooked grin appearing on his lips. 

Heat rushed to her face and colored her cheeks. She knew he would notice. "What?" she asked.

Kyle's gaze stayed locked with hers as he bit his bottom lip. Damn those brown eyes. Damn them. They made her want to melt.

"I like your hair," he stated suddenly. "Yellow and red suits you. Makes you stand out from everyone else and that's pretty fuckin' cool."

Aware of him looking at her hair some more, her eyebrows furrowed before he took the black ball cap he was wearing, placed it on top of her head and adjusted the bill so it wasn't twisted. "Now you look even cooler."

She smiled bashfully, pursing her lips to the side. "Thanks."  

The oncoming silence practically spoke for them. It was almost like they could hear exactly what was on each other's mind. They swapped glances and shy grins back and forth  until Hayley gave him a playful shove on the arm. Instead of returning the gesture, he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto her back, pinning her down on the cushions.

She gasped as he was now hovering over her and her eyes widened. Was he still playing around? Her heartbeat quickened and she tried to break free of his grasp but he was too strong, even for her. She became less tense in an instant, feeling him give her a quick kiss on the cheek that seemed to send butterflies to her stomach. Batting her eyelids, her mouth fell open. He was too good at this flattery thing.

"You suck," she uttered, a sly grin now present on her face. Once he was confused and caught off guard, she pushed him off and pinned him down on his back just as he did, mirroring his actions. "That was on purpose."

"What was?" he smirked, resting his hands on her waist. 

"All of it." Hayley thumped him on the chest with her fist, then absentmindedly leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, her eyes closed. Her mind was set on that and only that, without giving a second thought of what could result afterwards.

A few seconds passed before she pulled away abruptly.  _Oh...dammit._ Was it the best thing for her to do? Maybe. Maybe not. She wasn't sure, but her wandering thoughts were answered when he grabbed the back of her head and crushed their lips together again, a hard kiss, a kiss that she easily fell into. 

She could taste the huskiness of that afternoon's whiskey on his mouth. Something about it made her not want to pull away, but it could just be another excuse to keep kissing him, too. Her hand gently brushed his long brown hair back as she pulled away to see his face, which looked to be enjoying it as much as she was. Kyle's hands maneuvered higher up her waist and gave a grip of anticipation, pressing her body down against his. Hayley gave his hair a tug which forced a small grunt from him and she smirked, meeting his lips again, this time deeper than before.

They continued, grabbing and holding each other, genuinely lost in a feeling of bliss. Blood pulsed hot and fast through their veins as they felt the other's advances, his lips grazing her neck and her hands tangling themselves in his hair. It all came to an end too soon for either of them when Hayley lifted her lips away once more, breathlessly, with a sigh. He laid his head back on the arm of the couch and examined her expression until she put her forehead against his. Their chests rose and fell quite heavily as they worked to gain their breath back, and as they did, she gave him one last kiss before hiding her face in his neck. His arms wrapped loosely around her torso and kept her close, shifting to a more comfortable position after she situated herself.

They wanted to forget that eventually they would have to part. For as long as they were able to, they did.

Time didn't matter anymore.


End file.
